First
by Kyukubi
Summary: "Takut?" Taehyung bertanya, ibu jari dan telunjuknya masih mengapit dagu Jungkook. Lelaki bersurai coklat itu mengangguk perlahan membuat pria didepannya terkekeh "Tenang sayang, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, kau percaya aku kan?" sekali lagi Jungkook mengangguk. (Taekook/Oneshoot/BL/ PWP-ish?)


**First.**

 **Pairing: Taekook**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning: Gaje, alur kecepetan, typo**

 **All flaws are mine.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Takut?" Taehyung bertanya, ibu jari dan telunjuknya masih mengapit dagu Jungkook. Lelaki bersurai coklat itu mengangguk perlahan membuat pria didepannya terkekeh "Tenang sayang, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, kau percaya aku kan?" sekali lagi Jungkook mengangguk.

* * *

Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah pacaran hampir 2 tahun namun mereka tidak pernah melakukan lebih dari ciuman ataupun cuddling. Jungkook pun belum pernah melakukan 'itu' hingga suatu hari Jimin teman seperjuangannya yang masih sama sama virgin pun datang ke kampus dengan wajah sumringah, walaupun jalannya sedikit tertatih dan dia mengenakan turtleneck warna pink

"Hey jim, kau kenapa?" tanya Jungkook. Jimin masih tersenyum dan menggumam sebagai jawabannya

"Kau tau Kook, semalam…aku menginap di rumah Yoongi hyung" Jungkook membulatkan matanya

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Jimin mengangguk "Semalam Yoongi hyung mengajak ku berkencan dan kemudian hujan badai menerjang karena tempat Yoongi hyung yang paling dekat jadi aku berteduh disana dan..yah..begitulah" Ujar Jimin sambil menyeringai.

Jungkook terdiam mulutnya terbuka lebar "Jangan bilang kau dan Yoongi hyung….." Jimin hanya tersenyum malu kemudian menurunkan turtlenecknya sebatas leher membuat Jungkook mendengking

"Astaga, Jim, dia itu manusia atau vampire?" di leher Jimin terdapat banyak bercak ungu kebiruan serta beberapa bitemark, Jimin terkekeh "Dia itu memang possesif, dia ingin semua orang tahu aku miliknya" Jungkook hanya mengangguk polos.

Mereka kemudian terdiam sebelum Jungkook berujar "Hey Jim?" "Hhm?" "Bagaimana?" Jimin menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tampang bingung "Bagaimana apanya?" Jungkook tertunduk memainkan kedua jemarinya "Ah kau taulah maksudku" Jimin tertawa keras membuat beberapa pasang mata tertuju pada mereka

"Kau ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya ber-"

Jungkook dengan cepat menutup mulut Jimin "SSsh! Jangan keras-keras!" Jimin meronta melepaskan tangan Jungkook dari mulutnya "Jika kau ingin tau, pada saat awal memang menyakitkan tapi lama kelamaan…kau tahu sendiri"

Jimin mengedipkan satu matanya "Bagaimana jika kau tanya Taehyung saja? Hhm?" dan kata-kata itu membekas dalam otak Jungkook.

* * *

Dan sekarang disinilah mereka, didalam kamar Taehyung, berhadap-hadapan, Taehyung dengan lembut mengecup bibir Jungkook. Taehyung dengan perlahan menaikkan baju yang dikenakan Jungkook dan dia melepaskan ciuman mereka hanya untuk melepas bajunya

"Cantik…" Ujar Taehyung dengan suara seraknya dia membuang baju Jungkook dengan sembarangan entah kemana dan menidurkan Jungkook dikasur empuk miliknya, Taehyung melumat bibir Jungkook dengan kurang ajar membuat Jungkook mendesah "Tae-tae-stop"

Mendengar ucapan kekasihnya Taehyung berhenti "Maaf sayang, apa aku terlalu cepat?" Jungkook menggeleng "Tidak, tidak, aku…hanya.." Taehyung mengelus pipi Jungkook dengan penuh kasih sayang

"Apa kau yakin jika tidak, kita bisa berhenti sayang" Jungkook dengan cepat menggeleng "Tidak, kumohon jangan berhenti!" mendengar itu membuat darah yang berada di otak Taehyung berhenti dan seakan semuanya berpindah pada daerah selatannya "Baiklah jika itu maumu" Taehyung menggeram kembali memanggut bibir tebal milik Jungkook dan mendorong lelaki itu ke kasur.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka dalam keadaan telanjang bulat, Taehyung berada di tengah-tengah kaki Jungkook yang terbuka lebar, Ia mencoba memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang berkedut milik Jungkook, jarinya dia sudah lumuri dengan lube yang banyak agar Jungkook juga tidak kesakitan. Ia memajukkan jarinya perlahan dan inci demi inci, jari panjang nan besar milik Taehyung menelusup masuk

"Ah-"

ujar Jungkook lirih, ia merasakan bagian bawahnya terasa aneh, namun dia mencoba untuk memutar agar posisinya lebih nyaman, namun gerakan itu diinterpretasikan Taehyung dengan salah

"Oh, kau sudah belajar sedikit rupanya?" Taehyung dengan cepat memasukkan satu jarinya lagi membuat gerakan menggunting dilubangnya membuat Jungkook mendengking kaget, Taehyung kemudian memompa kedua jarinya keluar masuk dari lubang Jungkook, Taehyung membengkokkan jarinya sedikit dan- "Ngh! Tae!"

Taehyung tersenyum senang, dia menemukan sweet spot kekasihnya itu. Taehyung perlahan mengeluarkan jarinya membuar Jungkook merengek karena dia hampir saja orgasme, Taehyung mengambil satu pengaman yang ada disampingnya namun belum sempat dia membukanya, Jungkook menahannya "Hyung-hyung bersih kan?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook namun dia mengangguk

"Iya, aku baru saja melakukan check up seminggu yang lalu dan aku belum pernah melakukan sex semenjak itu"

"Aku..juga hyung, aku ingin kau tidak menggunakan itu.." Jungkook mencicit menutup mulutnya dan mengalihkan pandanganny kesamping, dia sangat malu. sungguh, dia merasa kotor sekarang.

Taehyung terdiam, kemudian menggeram rendah " _You'll be the death of me baby_ " Taehyung menicium bibir Jungkook membuat lelaki yang lebih muda meringis saat gigi mereka bertemu.

Taehyung melumasi miliknya (Dan jujur, Jungkook takut, karena dia tidak Yakin bahwa 'itu' bisa muat didalam tubuhnya) dan saat Taehyung hendak memasukkannya, Taehyung merubah posisi mereka, membuat Jungkook berada dipangkuannya"Ini saat pertamamu, kita akan menurut tempomu okay?" mendengar itu, Jungkook kembali bersemu.

Dengan perlahan Jungkook menurunkan dirinya diatas milik Taehyung, Saat 'kepala'-nya sudah hampir masuk, Jungkook berjengit karena sungguh, itu sangat sakit

"Hey, kenapa sayang?" Taehyung bertanya, menaik turunkan tangannya di paha Jungkook

"Ah, tidak, hanya-hanya-aku…tidak tahu-" Taehyung tersenyum kecil, dia membalikan posisi mereka "Baiklah biarkan aku yang mengambil alih"

Taehyung menidurkan Jungkook kembali diatas kasur, dan dia melebarkan kedua kaki Jungkook, kemudian, dia memasukkan miliknya kedalam lubang Jungkook

"Oh-ah! Hyung-" Jungkook mendesah lirih, rasa sakit,nyeri dan perih menyeruak di tubuhnya Taehyung menangkup pipi Jungkook di tangannya yang besar

"Ssshh, sshh tenang sayang, coba untuk relax okay?" Mata Jungkook sudah mulai basah oleh air mata membuat Taehyung merasa bersalah.

Inci demi inci dengan perlahan Taehyung memasukkan miliknya hingga seluruhnya masuk, sementara Jungkook terus mengerang dan air mata terus mengucur dari kedua matanya

"Hyung-ugh hyung terlalu besar-ahn-" Ujar Jungkook, jemarinya hampir putih menggegam duvet terlalu ketat.

Taehyung berhenti sejenak, membiarkan Jungkook terbiasa dengan sensasi aneh yang diterimanya, selama satu menit yang terdengar di seluruh ruangan hanyalah nafas mereka yang sama-sama berat.

Saat Tahyung merasakan Jungkook sudh sedikit melonggar, Taehyung memajukan pinggulnya memasukkan miliknya lebih dalam "Ahn! Hyung-oh" Jungkook mendesah rendah, tubuhnya tersentak maju, mendengar desahan Jungkook Taehyung mulai memberanikan diri untuk bergerak lebih cepat

"Ah ah ah-Tae-Taehyung aaaah!" Jungkook hampir berteriak ketika Taehyung menumbuk Sweet Spot nya dengan tepat "Ya? Disana sa-ah! Yang?" Taehyung berbisik di telinga Jungkook sesekali menjilati nya

"Mhhm-yeah, yeah ah! More, please more so-goohhddd yes" Sekarang yang Jungkook rasakan hanyalah kenikmatan, rasa sakit yang sebelumnya dia rasakan lama lama memudar dan pikirannya sudah kacau, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya nama Taehyung.

Jungkook memeluk Taehyung membawa tubuh mereka bedua lebih dekat "Hngg hyung-hyung aku-" Nafas Jungkook tercekat.

"Sebentar lagi sayang-agh you're so good baby, so good for me" Tempo gerakan Taehyung semakin kacau dan hanya butuh beberapa hentakan untuk akhirnya membuat mereka orgasme, saling memanggil nama masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook memainkan jarinya didada Taehyung sesekali mengetuk dada bidang itu, mereka lelah, dan setelah membersihkan diri mereka memutuskan untuk tidur, namun Jungkook tidak bisa tidur, karena dia tidak percaya atas apayang telah terjadi, dia tidak percaya bahwa dia sudah melakukan sex dengan Taehyung, lelaki yang dicintainya sejak pandangan pertama

"Hey, memikirkan apa?" suara serak dan rendah milik Taehyung membuyarkan pikiran Jungkook

"Ah tidak hyung, tidak apa-apa" Taehyung menginterupsi Jungkook, jemarinya dia benamkan di surai coklat gelap miling Jungkook "Kau tidak menyesal kan?"

Pertanyaan Taehyung membuat Jungkook terkaget "Ah, tidak hyung! Tidak aku sama sekali tidak menyesal sungguh!" Jungkook ingin mendudukkan dirinya namun nyeri dibagian bawahnya membuatnya meringis kesakitan

"Shit, kau tidak apa-apa sayang?" Jungkook menggeleng lemah "Dengarkan aku hyung, aku sangat mencintaimu, dan aku rela memberikan seluruhnya untukmu dan aku sama sekali tidak menyesali apa yang kita lakukan….infact…"

Jungkook mengecup bibir Taehyung "I love it" Taehyung terdiam sejenak sebelum tertawa kecil "I love you Jeon Jungkook" "I love you too Kim Taehyung"

* * *

Hello! Kyukubi here! baru pertama kali bikin full oneshot of Taekook smut, dan maaf kalo agak aneh karena memang belum kebiasa nulis pair ini :( but I do hope you guys like it! and as always don't forget to review! kritik dan saran sangat-sangat diterima! bye guys!


End file.
